Final Fantasy X:Another Story
by Kimmi-Dawn
Summary: Final Fantasy X,only if it happened another way.Kimmi,Lucia,and Jethro are in the mix,this time,what will happen?
1. A Summoner and Her Guardians

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own ANY Final Fantasy X characters,BUT I DO OWN the following: Lucia,Kimiya,and Jethro.This is my own way of it happening,yet it is still only a fanfiction. 

The trees were swaying gracefully in the breeze,as the ocean mist drifted upon the shores.Sin,had just swept through,destroying most of Besaid Island.The remainder of the survivors were on the shore by the destroyed village,awaiting Summoner Yuna,who was also at the shore with Lulu,to perform the sending.A feeling of morose was in the air,as Summoner Yuna held her fist to her neck,tears in her eyes.Lulu stood behind her,resting her hand on Yuna's shoulder. "Yuna..." Lulu whispered,as she continued, "If this affects your pilgramage,I understand.I'm sure Wakka and Kimahri will,too." Yuna closed her eyes,exhaled,and opened her eyes.She turned to Lulu and replied, "I will still go on with my pilgramage,despite emotional stress." Yuna tried smiling,but somehow she couldn't feel happy.In the water,was a woman floating on her back. "Oh my!" Lulu looked to the woman in the water,as Yuna turned and gasped. "Hello!" Yuna called out,as the woman awakened,struggling to raise herself in the knee high water.

When she stood up,she pushed the soaking wet brown blonde hair,that was to her waist,out of her face.That had revealed her pale blue eyes,and her sleepy and gloomed expression.Holding the hair partways out of her face was a dark purple bandanna folded up to look like a sweatband.She wore a necklace with the emblem of Zanarkand,that were both a dark gray color.She also wore a purple short sleeved shirt,and a black knee high skirt.There were belt-loops on the skirt,and hooked from the far left loop to the near left is a silver chain.Around her upper left arm was a cerulian colored bandanna tied tightly.Her name was Kimiya Dawn,but called Kimmi.Kimmi waved to Yuna,unsure who she and Lulu were.Lulu walked towards Kimmi a few steps,as she called, "Are you hurt?" Kimmi looked to see if there was any bleeding,but there wasn't. "I'm alright!" Kimmi replied,running in towards the shore.When Kimmi was a few feet away from Yuna and Lulu,she had her hands on her knees,catching her breath. "You're quite lucky to be alive,miss...?" Lulu questioned,as Kimmi stood up straight. "Kimmi Dawn,at your service!" Kimmi introduced herself,as Yuna nodded to say, "My name is Yuna,and this is Lulu.It's nice to meet you."

Wakka was with the Besaid Aurochs,the blitzball team.They were all sitting gloomily in the sand by the docks with their heads down,without a word.The sun had peaked curiously out of the final cloud in the sky,as Wakka looked to the sun,squinting his eyes. "Eh,boys?" Wakka started,as the team turned to Wakka.He continued, "I hope this doesn't affect game time,ya?I know that this is major on emotion,but I just wanna..." Wakka was interrupted by Letty,as he said, "Don't worry,Wakka.We're all in." The other team members nodded and cheered,as Wakka looked to the sea,smiling a little.He then wore a suprised look seeing a man afloat in the water. "Hey!It's a person in the water!Man overboard!" Botta stood up,pointing to the man in the water.Wakka looked around himself,grabbed a blitzball,and hit the man in the water.He awakened,and it was Tidus. "Heeeey!You okaay?" Wakka called out,as Tidus yelled, "Yeah!" He looked to the blitzball,and cheered to himself, "Blitzball!" He took the Blitzball,and performed the Jecht shot.The ball missed Wakka's head,as he turned to Tidus and said, "Oh,ho ho ho..." Wakka continued, "You wanna...try that move,one more time?" Tidus grinned,as Wakka through him another ball.He repeated move,the ball flying into the forest remains.

Tidus ran upon shore,as Wakka stepped towards him. "You...how'd you...?What team you from?" Wakka finally asked him,as Tidus replied, "Star player of the Zanarkand Abes." Silence.They all stepped back from him,as Tidus asked, "Did I...say something funny?" Wakka,after a few moments,replied, "Did you,hit your head or something?Zanarkand was destroyed 1000 years ago." Tidus backed up from him,disbelief in Wakka. "I...I,uh..." Tidus was thinking of an excuse. "I...I must've..." Tidus scratched his head,as Jassu looked to Wakka and guessed, "The toxin!" Wakka widened his eyes. "You were too close to Sin,your head got foggy,ya?" Tidus nodded,feeling bad for himself making up excuses. "Lu will know something...c'mon.Follow me." Wakka replied again,as the Aurochs remained at the beach,and Tidus and Wakka were off to see Lulu and Yuna.

Kimmi sighed,and looked around. "What happened?" Kimmi asked,as Yuna replied, "You don't remember?Sin attacked...wait,you must've gotton too close to the toxin!" Lulu sighed,and said, "_Were_ you close to Sin,Kimmi?" Kimmi tilted her head and replied, "Uh...Sin?" Lulu nodded in approval. "She was too close to the toxin." Wakka and Tidus were heading in their direction. "Who is that?" Yuna asked,looking towards Tidus and Wakka.


	2. From Fiends To Friends

**Chapter Two:From Fiends To Friends**

* * *

Walking down the shore to the docks,Wakka pulled Tidus aside and up infront of the party to tell him about Spira. "So don't tell anyone you're from Zanarkand,ya?Yevon says it's a sacred place." Tidus didn't understand Spira at all.He didn't understand why he was pulled from Zanarkand and into Spira. "Okay." Tidus replied,as Kimmi ran up to ask, "What are you two talking about?" Tidus was startled a bit,but had then smiled and replied, "Oh,nothing.Oh!Kimmi,this is Wakka.Wakka,this is Kimmi.She's also from you-know-where." Wakka looked at Tidus as if he were crazy. "Huh?" Kimmi asked,walking backwards onto the docks. "Well,guess I havta tell you,too.I'll tell ya on board,ya?" Tidus had then spotted Kimahri,stopping in his tracks. "What is THAT?" Tidus asked,running to keep up with the others.Wakka had then replied, "That's Kimahri.Another one of Yuna's guardians." Kimmi ran ahead,to get in front of Kimahri. "Hello!I'm Kimmi!" Kimmi introduced herself,as Kimahri looked down to her. "I Kimahri.You are friend of Yuna?" Kimmi smiled again and replied, "I wouldn't consider myself anything less!" Kimahri nodded,still unsure of trusting in her. 

Yuna and Lulu caught up,as they all boarded onto S.S. Liki.Kimahri was the last one on,as some passengers trembled at the sight of Kimahri.Boarding,Lulu,Kimahri,and Yuna went on the higher deck for the view,as Wakka,Tidus,and the other Auroch'swere on the lower deck,as Wakka and Tidus were explaining things to Kimmi. "Spira,huh?But when can we go back home?" Kimmi asked,as soon as they were finished explaining. "I'm not sure.I don't even know how you both got here.But by the looks of things,the toxin can't do all of this." Wakka replied,as Kimmi looked to the ground frowning. "Hey,go introduce yourself to Kimahri and Lulu.You don't wanna get on their bad sides." Wakka said to Tidus,as he got up,and walked out of the lower deck. "Hey,Kimmi." Wakka asked,as Kimmi looked up with still a frown upon her face. "You two really from Zanarkand?" Wakka asked in disbelief. "Yup.Our Zanarkand,the one with the Blitzball Arena lit up,even at night.The Zanarkand that never sleeps,the onehe andI was born in.That,is the Zanarkand we are from." Wakka looked to the ground,going into wonder if they were from Zanarkand,and it wasn't just the toxin taking effect.

Tidus was walking up the stairs,as Lulu stopped him,by saying,"Hey." She was standing by the edge of the large boat,as she continued, "Yuna...she wants you as a guardian.I don't know why...but please accept her offer.Anything at all that canhelp her on her pilgramage,I would like her to get that anything.That is what I want." Tidus nodded in approval,as he said, "...Sure thing." Lulu smiled,and sighed in relief. "That's over with.Go to her,Kimahri is there with her." Lulu added,as she had went to the lower deck,to check on Kimmi and Wakka.There was so much running through Tidus's mind.The thought of becoming a guardian was the most.Other important things were if Kimmi and he were to be seperated...he would kill himself,that's how much she had meant to him.Walking upthe stairs,Kimahri had seen him,and Kimahri walked down the stairs tofollow Lulu. "I had wanted to ask you something." Yuna said,turning to Tidus. "Well,I don't know why,but I want you to be my guardian." Tidus had looked to the floor for a moment,as he walked beside her. "Sure thing." Yuna smiled,as the boat had jerked back and forth. "Sin!!!" A passenger cried out.

Kimmi,Wakka,Kimahri,and Lulu ran from the lower deck to see what happened. "Sin?Here?" Kimmi asked,as Lulu replied, "Indeed." The fin of Sin had appeared from the ocean,as a passenger yelled, "It's heading to Kilika!!!" The passenger ran over a the harpoon,as Wakka ran over to say, "Stick a harpoon in him and we'll all get dragged down under!" The passenger replied hastilly, "Kilika is where our family is!Forgive us,Lady Summoner." Yuna nodded,as the passenger fired the harpoons,as they stuck into the fin.The ship began moving faster,as severalwinged sinspawn from the fin landed onto the ship. "Guardians!Huddle and saddle up!" Wakka called,as Lulu began casting magical spells at the fin,while Wakka and the others were throwing Blitzball's at the fin.Kimmi,Tidus,and Kimahri were taking down the winged sinspawn on the deck.By the time that Sin had fled,more than half of Kilika was destroyed.

Families weep at the sight of their relatives lifeless corpses laying on the shores and docks of Kilika.The houses and trees were scattered everywhere,tree trunks in the water and leaves in the houses.Yuna was sadened by this sight,but she tried to keep a smile on her face. "Come Yuna.You must peform the sending." Lulu reminded her,as Yuna followed Lulu,Kimahri, and Wakka to the docks. "This is so...sad." Kimmi said,struggling to stay standing.She was wounded badly,as Tidus had only bruises and scratches. "I know." Tidus said,as they had followed along behind Wakka.Wakka had noticed that Kimmi was injured. "Whoa!You gonna make it?" Wakka ran back to her and asked, as Kimmi had dropped to her knees. "Dunno." She replied,trying to keep her enthusiasm. Wakka had lifted her up,yelling, "Lu!Yuna!" Kimmi was nearly unconcious,struggling to stay awake.Lulu and Yuna turned around,running back to Wakka. "What had happened?" Yuna asked,asWakka replied, "Her wounds!Lu,get her to the nearest Inn.Yuna,you still need to perfrom the sending."

Yuna,Wakka,and Tidus were off to the sending,as Lulu and Kimahrihad carried her off to the Inn. "Kimmi will be healthy soon.Lulu go see Yuna.Go pray to fayth in temple.Kimahri stay here." Kimahri told Lulu,who had then rushed out to inform Wakka and Tidus.Kimmi was asleep in a bed,more as if she were unconcious.Yuna was finished with the sending,tears in her eyes. "Kimmi had fallen unconcious.Kimahri is going to stay with Kimmiwhile we pray in the temple." Lulu informed them,as Yuna replied, "I will also pray for her health.I hope had I had done well in the sending..." Lulu smiled and added, "You did fine.But no tears next time,okay?" Yuna nodded.The remainder of the party ventured off into the Kilika woods,and up the stairs to the temple.Reaching the temple,Dona and Barthello were present,as well as the Luca Goers.The Goers insulted the Aurochs and Wakka,as Dona insulted Yuna.Yuna had rushed into the Chamber Of Fayth to pray.A few minutes after,there was rumbling. "What the..." Wakka asked,as a sinspawn appeared outside of the temple.

Running outside,Kimahri was fighting it off.It was a tentacled fiend,Kimahri already had two tentacles down,and five to go.Wakka continued throwing Blitzball's at them,Lulu was casting magic,Yuna had summoned her new aeon,as Kimahri and Tidus were fighting with their own weapons.The party was no match for this sinspawn,but there was only two tentacles left. "I don't think we can kill this one!" Wakka yelled out,as Lulu looked to him,and replied snappingly, "Do not doubt!We will find a way!Until then,keep attacking and I will keep casting magic spells!" Tidus was the first afterwards to attack,and he was sent backwardsinto a wall by a tentacle.Lulu was the next,and then Kimahri,and last Wakka.Yuna was scared.Her guardians were almost through,and she was the next to be sent thrashing backwards.Her aeon was killed off,as the fayth fluttered off.Yuna shaded her head and ducked to try to avoid the last tentacle's attack,but then a sword was sent lodging into the tentacle.Kimmi appeared,as Yuna looked to her. "Kimmi!"


End file.
